


水到渠成

by SaturdayDriver



Category: Marvel
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturdayDriver/pseuds/SaturdayDriver
Summary: PWP。警告：BDSM设定，Dom! Tony / Sub! Steve。不了解或无法接受BDSM慎入。欢迎指出一切技术性错误或问题。后期可能有盾铁肉，洁癖慎入。又及，我知道616贾是真人，但是以前写MCU写太多一不小心就……外加AI贾实在过于有用所以……请大家当作没有这个bug，谢谢XD





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小号第一篇当然要给我最爱的设定和最爱的cp。这是一篇写到哪算哪的文，作者随时跳车逃逸。以及，是的，鬼知道为什么作为pwp它在跑剧情。

“你想要了解更多关于BDSM的事？”托尼说，绕过吧台拿来两个杯子。  
“是的。”史蒂夫说，尽量压抑住内心的尴尬和羞耻。  
“唔。”托尼不置可否，“是谁让你来找我的？”  
“小娜，她说你是她见过最好的dom。”史蒂夫如实相告。  
托尼挑眉。“我不知道她在卧底期间还打探到了这个。”他倒了两杯柠檬水，“那么，你已经对这些事有过基础的了解……冒昧地问一下，你是？”  
“我想我大概有一些，”即使有了心理准备，对别人坦白这件事还是让史蒂夫感到难堪，“sub倾向。”  
托尼没有发表任何评论。  
“给。”他递给史蒂夫一杯水，然后用下巴点了点沙发，“坐吧。”  
“谢谢。”史蒂夫接过那杯水，在深绿色的柔软的沙发上坐下，看着在他对面坐下的托尼，内心有些紧张。他不知道托尼会说些什么，或者（他警告自己停止想象）做些什么。  
“首先，”托尼直视着史蒂夫，以让自己显得更加真诚，“我很感谢你愿意相信我，告诉我这些。”  
“我一直很相信你。”史蒂夫嘟哝道。  
“在战场上，是的，我们都可以把命交给对方。”托尼理解地笑了笑，“但关于私生活……那就是另一回事了。”  
史蒂夫没有意识到自己握紧了杯子。“你是因为娜塔莎把你的隐私告诉了我而感到不高兴吗？”  
“不，我没有感到被冒犯。”托尼否认道，“这几乎是半公开的，你或许甚至能在谷歌上找到相关的传闻。喝口水吧，你太紧张了。J，把灯光调暗些。”  
史蒂夫听从建议，慢慢喝了一口水，然后告诉自己放松。  
贾维斯依言让室内变得昏暗了一些。灯光从白色变成暖黄色，而史蒂夫发觉这的确让他放松了下来。  
“所以，你是吗？”他问。  
“什么？你指dom吗？”  
史蒂夫点头。  
“我曾经是。”托尼说，“就像小娜说的那样，最好的，或许没有之一。但我不做这个有些年了。”  
“我不是想……”史蒂夫想解释，但那些话似乎被什么阻拦了一样。  
“不是想让我成为你的dom，”托尼善解人意地帮他补全，“是的，我知道。”  
实际上，史蒂夫无法否认他对他的队友有过一些糟糕的幻想。所以他沉默着，又抿了一口水。  
“你对电脑和手机的使用学得很快，我想你应该是遇上了一些互联网无法解决的问题。”托尼也让自己放松地靠在扶手椅里面，平静地说。  
“是的。”史蒂夫承认道，“实际上，互联网已经给了我很大帮助。”  
“嗯哼。”托尼点了点头，示意他继续说下去。史蒂夫犹豫了。  
“我该从哪里开始？”他问。他不确定讲一些陈年旧事是否对这场谈话有帮助。  
“从任何你觉得愿意讲的地方。”托尼说，湛蓝的眼睛依旧直视着史蒂夫，但眼神中不是压迫，而是带着鼓励和安慰的意味。  
“好。那我……”史蒂夫又卡住了。  
说啊，说点什么。  
忽然安静下来的气氛太过尴尬，史蒂夫感觉自己的脸似乎在升温。他越发无法发出声音，恨不得立刻从房间里消失。  
“嘿，嘿。”托尼站了起来，走到他身边，把手放在他的肩膀上，“放轻松，好吗？”  
托尼的手在他的肩上施了点力，让他感觉好了不少。实际上，这简单的触碰让史蒂夫大为放松，似乎找到了重新开口的勇气。他知道他在这里是安全的。  
“我没有要赶你走的意思，”托尼仍然用中等力度揉捏着他的肩膀，“但如果你希望和别人谈谈，而不是和我，这完全没问题。”  
“不。”史蒂夫被自己脱口而出的回答吓了一跳。他停顿了几秒，重新找回自己的声音。“我想我还是……和你谈谈比较好。”  
说完，他下意识地看向托尼，而托尼给了他一个肯定的眼神。  
“我可以坐在你边上吗？”托尼问，声音中带着关切，“这样会使你感觉好一些吗？”  
“可以。这很好。”史蒂夫说。托尼在他左边坐下，收回了放在他肩膀上的手；他们离得很近，史蒂夫几乎可以感觉到托尼的手臂散发出的热量。  
“你还希望继续吗？”  
“是的。”史蒂夫感觉这回顺畅了许多，“我想我应该从……嗯，上世纪30年代开始。”  
托尼笑出了声。史蒂夫也跟着微笑，他知道托尼没有恶意。  
“我那个时候，你知道的，青春期。”史蒂夫继续道，“青少年总有一些幻想……性方面的。而我不用找别人做参照物也知道我的幻想不太正常。”  
“你不用觉得你必须说清楚具体是哪些幻想。”托尼适时地提醒道。  
史蒂夫感激地点点头。“这感觉……很奇怪。”他想了一会儿该如何描述，“我那个时候很瘦小，经常被人欺负，而我知道我喜欢的不是那种感觉。后来我参了军，也知道服从命令是怎么一回事，但那还是不一样。”  
“嗯。”托尼发出一个单音，“我大概能理解。”  
史蒂夫看了他一眼，不确定自己还需不需要继续。  
托尼明白了他的意思。“如果你想讲的话。”  
“所以……很长一段时间里，我觉得自己只是有一些，”史蒂夫停顿了一下，“过激的幻想。或许那只是暂时的，我这么期待着。我没有向任何人提起过，当然，那个时候也没有什么地方让我了解相关信息。”  
史蒂夫看到托尼用拿着水杯的那只手的手背支起了下巴。他无法不注意到托尼的手：那是一双属于机械师的手，骨节分明，修长而灵巧，指腹和指关节内测有着因为常年使用工具而留下的老茧。他收回目光，努力让自己专注于陈述。  
“而后我来到了21世纪，”他笑了笑，“我接触了互联网，然后明白了如何使用它，当然，这得感谢你。”  
“我的荣幸。”托尼说。  
“我在互联网上做了一些……探索。”史蒂夫斟酌着用词，“我惊讶地发现，现在人们似乎并不避讳谈论这些事，我指关于支配和被控制之类的。人们敢于面对甚至分享他们的幻想，他们从中获得了快乐。我想，现在是不是还有俱乐部的存在？”  
“嗯，是有，”托尼用手指轻轻敲了敲杯子，“大约十几年前就有了，不过近几年更加普遍。当然，因为大部分人还是对BDSM有所误解，俱乐部一般都很低调，实行会员制以免引起不必要的麻烦。”  
史蒂夫若有所思。  
“你有兴趣吗？”托尼说，“我还保存着相当多俱乐部的联系方式。”  
“不！”史蒂夫差点跳了起来。他转头看到托尼脸上的笑意才知道他在开玩笑。  
“别担心，我不会带你去的。”托尼的嘴角上扬，“对一个还在探索自己的新人来说，俱乐部不见得是最好的选择。何况，那里的dom大多没我好。”  
他在暗示什么吗？史蒂夫望向托尼，然而托尼只是带着几分调侃看着他。史蒂夫只好收回心思，继续他的讲述。  
“这是第一次我意识到我并不是一个人。”史蒂夫垂下目光，盯着手中的杯子，“这也是第一次我意识到，我不是一个……变态什么的。这像是找到了同类，感觉很好。但我仍然……有些疑惑。我不确定我想要的和他们所说的是不是一回事。”  
“我明白了。”托尼放下水杯，“你还是不确定自己究竟是一个sub，还是仅仅有一些幻想。你不确定如果那真的发生了，你会不会喜欢。”  
“就是这样。”史蒂夫点头，感到一阵放松。托尼能够理解他。  
“唔，如果你不介意的话，”托尼侧过头来看着史蒂夫，“你以前从未有过D/S的经历，是吗？”  
史蒂夫点了点头。“事实上，我从未有过性经历。”他补充道。如果现在托尼拿这个嘲笑他的话，他绝对会把水泼在他头上的，他发誓。  
“拜托，我不会在别人向我敞露心声的时候嘲笑他的。”托尼似乎猜到了他在想什么，“我还没混蛋到这个地步。”  
史蒂夫有些尴尬，好在托尼很快岔开了话题。  
“如果让我建议，你想要确定自己的，嗯，属性的话，”托尼说，“最好的方法当然是去试一试。不过，找到一个靠谱的dom并不容易。我可以给你介绍一些，但他们不一定适合你。”  
“而且，你看起来不像那种能接受一个陌生dom的人。”托尼看着史蒂夫的表情，补充道。  
“我不是。”史蒂夫承认道。他不喜欢把自己交给一个陌生人，在成为美国队长之后更是如此。哪怕是可以相互信赖的队友，谈到现在，他也能明显感觉到自己的脸在升温；他只希望自己脸红得没有太明显。  
“既然如此，”托尼思索道，“你可以考虑找人详细说一下你的幻想。找一个专业人士——心理医生，或许——让他或她来帮你判断。但这也会是陌生人。你对于和陌生人谈起这些会感到不舒服吗？”  
“我想是的，我会。”史蒂夫说。他有点担心自己是不是太棘手了。  
“那么，我们就需要帮你找一个你熟悉的，至少是认识的，专业人士。你认识什么心理界的人士吗？”史蒂夫摇头。“那么dom呢？——好吧，这更没有了。”  
“你不就是吗。”史蒂夫说，随后意识到自己简直像是在发送邀请。他绷紧了身体，不敢看向托尼。他会怎么想呢？自己的队友不知廉耻地邀请自己玩支配/服从的游戏？  
他用余光瞥见托尼挑起眉毛。“我的确是，”他听见托尼平稳的声音，“虽然我已经不做dom有一阵子了，但这不意味着我已经忘记了所有知识，或者丧失了作为dom的能力。如果你愿意，是的，我可以帮你。”  
“你……”史蒂夫说，感觉自己更加紧绷，“愿意吗？这不会给你带来困扰吗？我是说，你并不必须要帮我。”  
“是的，我很乐意帮你。”托尼懒洋洋地说，“对自己有些信心，队长。要知道，无论你有什么样的性癖好，你的脸和身体已经足够具有吸引力了。”  
史蒂夫惊讶地看向托尼。他是在和自己调情吗？  
托尼冲他一笑。“我这么说或许会让你误解，实际上，D/S关系和性不一定有关。它们两者和SM也不一定有关，我想这个你已经知道了，D/S是纯精神上的，SM则更多关乎肉体。”他解释道，“但一个人可以同时喜好这三者的任何搭配。我们对此还需要探索，对吧？”  
“是的。”史蒂夫下意识地说。  
“而且，无论如何，”托尼的目光慢慢扫过史蒂夫的身体，最后停留在他的脸上，“你已经够美了。我说这话是真心的，队长。”  
“……谢谢。”史蒂夫说，感觉自己被打量过的地方都烧了起来，他绝望地意识到自己肯定已经脸红得无比明显了，“你可以……不叫我‘队长’吗？”  
“当然可以，”托尼应道，“史蒂夫。”  
他站了起来。“如果你没什么事的话，我们可以约一下时间。然后，我想我还有一个会议。”  
“您已经迟到二十分钟了，先生。”贾维斯指出。  
“我很抱歉，”史蒂夫立刻站了起来，“我不知道……”  
“不，”托尼打断了他，“是我决定不去会议，留下来听你讲的。这不是你的责任。何况，”他耸了耸肩，“这种会本来就没什么好开的。所以，你接下来什么时候有空？”  
“我不确定，”史蒂夫说，“如果神盾局有任务，或者出了什么意外情况，我肯定得去。但是平时……我基本上任何时间都可以。”  
“嗯，好。”托尼看了一眼手表，“既然我们都住在大厦，见面应该会比较简单。明天下午三点，怎么样？如果不和你作为美国队长的职责冲突的话。到我的房间见面，不是平时的那间卧室，贾维斯会告诉你怎么走。”  
“好。”史蒂夫应道。  
托尼点头。“那我去面对该死的会议了。回见，史蒂夫。”  
他走向电梯。史蒂夫站在原地，看着他的背影，仍然双手握着那杯水。  
“托尼。”他忽然喊道，“你经常这么做吗？”  
托尼停下脚步。史蒂夫已经后悔了，因为这么问不仅冒犯了托尼的隐私，还几乎将托尼的一片好意理解成自私。  
“经常什么？”托尼侧过身，直视着史蒂夫，语调依旧平静，“说。”  
“经常……”史蒂夫觉得自己的舌头似乎打了结，“给别人做心理辅导，成为别人的dom之类的。对不起。”他立刻道歉。  
托尼没有回应他的道歉。“不，我不经常这么做。”他说，语气平淡得就像在回答他今天早上吃了什么，“正如我之前所说，我已经很久没当过dom了。此外，我并不经常给别人做心理辅导，因为大多数时候我自己也深陷泥潭。”  
“对不起。”史蒂夫再次声音干涩地说。  
“没事，队长。”托尼说。史蒂夫像被这个称呼刺伤了一样，不自觉地握紧了杯子。他没再说话，看着托尼走进电梯。  
“我们明天再细聊。别忘了时间。”托尼在电梯门关上之前说，“以及，你应该去洗个脸。”  
史蒂夫等电梯门合上之后，重新倒进沙发，用手背贴在脸上。  
他的脸烧得厉害。  
史蒂夫轻微地呻吟了一声。托尼对他的称呼又回到了公事公办的“队长”。这让他感到难受和羞愧，因为是他搞砸了这一切。  
可是托尼还提醒了他们明天的约会。他还有机会挽回，不是吗？


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 错过了7.4，但还是祝美国甜心生日快乐。  
> 我发誓下一章一定有肉。

第二天，史蒂夫努力不要表现得过于异样。他像往常一样，晨跑、进行上午的训练、然后给大家准备午餐。复仇者们大多数时候自己动手解决吃饭问题，而由于史蒂夫是他们之中厨艺最好的，他顺理成章地承担了大部分工作。  
“你们看到托尼了吗？”他在餐桌上故作不经意地问。  
“他不在基地。”克林特的嘴里塞满了熏猪肉，回答道，“我今天上午看到他出去了。”  
“好。”史蒂夫说。他希望自己的问题没有太奇怪，因为托尼平时总是缺席他们的正餐；有时候他在实验室里忘记了时间，有时候他则不在基地，或者干脆不在纽约。  
“先生去斯塔克工业的开发部了。”贾维斯说，“他会在大约两点半回到基地。”  
“谢谢你，贾维斯。”史蒂夫说。  
史蒂夫非常清楚如果他直接问贾维斯的话，这位管家多半会如实相告。可是贾维斯是除了托尼和他以外唯一知道他们今天下午的约会的人；即使他知道贾维斯严格意义上并不算人，问一个知情者“托尼在哪”还是会让他有一种微妙的羞耻感——自己似乎过于迫不及待了。  
他有些担心托尼会忘记这件事。开发部可不同于无聊的会议，托尼会很乐意和那些聪慧机敏的年轻人呆在一起；何况，两点半和三点只差了半个小时，而托尼的不守时早已大名远扬。  
史蒂夫在提前十分钟的时候站到了电梯前。在过去的半小时内，他甚至为穿什么衣服困扰过，随后才惊觉自己潜意识里的想象；他立刻停止往这个方向思考，说服自己他们今天不一定会做些什么。  
“贾维斯，”他呼唤道，“能麻烦你带我去托尼的房间吗？不是平时的卧室。”  
“没问题，罗杰斯队长。”电子管家说，“请进入电梯，我会带你去房间所在的楼层。”  
他走进电梯。箱体微微晃动了一下，他感觉电梯似乎是在往上行；过了十几秒，在一阵极为微弱的失重感过后，箱体又微微晃动了一下，随后电梯门打开。  
“请往前走，然后左转。”贾维斯说，“先生在房间里等你。”  
史蒂夫点头。他跟随指示，来到一扇厚重的双开木门前。  
他在门前站定，深吸了一口气，抬手敲了敲门。敲击声在他刚才走过的前廊里发出清脆的回响，他放下手，按耐住心中的不安，等待着。  
“请进。”门后传来托尼的声音。  
史蒂夫再次深吸了一口气，推门进入房间。  
他所看到的东西与他想象的并不相同。这个房间的装修风格不像大厦的其他部分那样精简、以实用性为主，也不像托尼的私宅那样豪华奢侈；它很——史蒂夫知道这个词有些奇怪——温暖。  
墙纸是一种介于鹅黄色和卡其色之间的暖色，天花板上嵌着低调而柔和的顶灯，深色的木地板上铺着一层占了房间一半的厚实柔软的灰色羊毛地毯。他对面的那面墙上有两扇木门，右侧摆放着一堆软垫和抱枕，左手边则有一个小橱柜，一边的柜门是透明的，史蒂夫能看到里面的电热水壶、茶具和咖啡壶。  
托尼正拿着两个马克杯从橱柜走向房间中间的木制小圆桌。他把两杯热气腾腾的棕色饮料放在桌上，冲史蒂夫露出微笑。  
他穿着一件深蓝色的衬衫，袖子挽到手肘，露出小臂的肌肉，又系了一条和裤子同样是深灰色的领带，却没有扣上衬衫的第一颗扣子，任由领带松松垮垮地挂在脖子上。  
“我还以为你会晚一点到。”他在圆桌一侧的扶手椅上坐下，领带结随着他的动作在胸前晃动。  
他用眼神示意史蒂夫坐到他对面的椅子上。“现在应该还没到三点吧。”  
“我想稍微早点过来。”史蒂夫坐到那把椅子上。那是一把毫无异常的木椅，或许能在比较高档的西餐厅里找到，和托尼那把做工考究的扶手椅似乎没有太大区别。  
“热可可。”托尼把桌上的一杯饮料推给他，随后自己拿起了另一杯，“我这杯是咖啡，不过我猜你应该不想要。有点烫，小心。”  
“谢谢。”史蒂夫说，双手捧起马克杯，放在自己的膝盖上。  
“我也想到要提早过来，”托尼在扶手椅里找到一个舒适的姿势，而这让他的领口敞得更开。史蒂夫强迫自己移开目光。“来重新熟悉这个地方。昨天我让贾维斯把这里打扫了一下，免得被灰尘呛到。”  
“这儿一直封锁着吗？”史蒂夫谨慎地问。  
“差不多。”托尼抿了一口咖啡，露出赞赏的表情，“唔，我的手艺还没退步。一开始设计这幢楼的时候，我并没有特意留一个地方作为我的……‘地牢’，他们喜欢这么叫。”  
史蒂夫悲哀地发现仅仅是听到这个名词被托尼说出来，他就感到了一阵微弱的兴奋。他啜饮了一口热可可以掩饰自己的异样，却因为嘴唇被烫到而龇牙咧嘴。  
托尼抬起目光，看了史蒂夫一眼，又像什么也没发现一般把目光移回了手中的咖啡。“小心烫，慢一点喝。”他提醒道，随后回到原来的话题，“但既然我拥有独立的一层，却又搬去和复仇者们同住，我就想到或许这一层可以改装成用于，嗯，个人爱好的房间。”  
“不过，”他耸了耸右肩，“出于一些原因，这里自改装完成之后就没有使用过。你是第一个来到这里的客人，队长。”  
他的话语里带着笑意，但史蒂夫还是感觉被踢了一脚。  
“托尼，”他感觉嗓子发干。那杯热可可就不能凉得快一点吗？“我——我很抱歉。昨天……”  
托尼讶异的表情显示出他根本不知道史蒂夫在说什么。他大约过了一两秒才反应过来，随后把咖啡杯放在了桌上，发出轻微的碰撞声。  
“不，不，那没关系。如果我们总揪着一处不放，就没法往前了。”托尼坐得更直了些，“我才应该道歉，史蒂夫。我并非故意叫你‘队长’，只是习惯使然。”  
史蒂夫感觉自己的肌肉在放松。他这才意识到自己之前绷紧了身体。  
“而且，”托尼微微抬起眉毛，直视着史蒂夫，“你已经从中学到了教训，不是吗，史蒂夫？”  
无论是这句话中带有的暗示还是句尾的称呼都让史蒂夫想要发抖。他不易察觉地做了一个深呼吸，随后点了点头。  
“是的，我已经学到了。”先生。他差点在句末加上。  
托尼或许看出了他没说出的那个词，或许没有。他没说什么，而是站起身。  
“我带你看看这个地方如何？”  
“好。”史蒂夫跟着站起来，把热可可放在桌上。  
“跟我来。”托尼说，随后走向入门对面的那面墙。“这两扇门分别通往不同的房间，”他介绍道，打开左边那扇门，带史蒂夫走了进去，“这一间，我称它为‘安全屋’。”  
安全屋与他们之前所在的房间又有所不同。房间并不大，靠右面的墙摆放了一张相当大的床，床上除了常规的被子和枕头以外还有几个看上去就十分柔软的抱枕，甚至有一个钢铁侠玩偶。房间的左边隔出了一部分，史蒂夫猜测那是卫生间；还有一个衣柜和一个床头柜。  
此外，史蒂夫注意到这个房间没有主灯，只有一盏散发着柔和黄色光芒的落地灯和几个同样光线柔和的壁灯。  
“如你所见，我尽量把它打造成一个安全、温馨的房间。”托尼说，“这是一个用于休息和事后照顾的房间。你知道事后照顾，对吧？”  
史蒂夫点了点头。  
“很好，但我还需要再强调一遍它的重要性。任何不给你事后照顾的dom都是彻头彻尾的混蛋。”  
史蒂夫再次点头。“我明白。”  
“这边，”托尼指了指床那一侧的墙，史蒂夫这才看到离床尾大约两米的地方有一扇门，“和我们原来在的房间的另一扇门通往同一个地方。我们今天不进去看了。”  
“那里面是什么？”史蒂夫问。  
托尼意味深长地看了他一眼。“我叫它‘游戏室’。”他轻声说。  
史蒂夫感觉有一窜火花顺着他的脊柱往下炸开。“哦，”他听见自己说，“嗯，好。”  
托尼发出轻笑。“你在短时间内不会需要了解里面有什么的，史蒂夫。”他轻快地说，“循序渐进，对吧？”  
史蒂夫不知道该说什么，只好点点头。  
托尼带着他回到了原先的房间，重新在扶手椅上坐下。史蒂夫也坐到了他的对面。  
“这一间，”托尼倚在靠背上，端起咖啡，“我叫它‘准备室’，但它并不完全是用来做准备的。我在改装的时候，设想我也会在这里获得一些相对轻松的……体验。一些更加基础的东西。”  
他睫毛低垂着，掩盖住湛蓝的眼睛，轻轻朝咖啡吹着气。史蒂夫又注意到他的手，那双他不得不承认对之抱有幻想的手。他知道那些茧摸起来会是什么样的，他自己的手上也有一些；但如果它们落在其他地方，那些他自己不会去触碰的地方……  
为了停下胡思乱想，史蒂夫努力找了一个话题。  
“这就是这个房间里几乎什么都没有的原因吗？”他问。  
托尼露出的笑容让他意识到自己问了一个绝对会后悔的问题。  
“什么都没有？”托尼缓慢又轻柔地说，“不，史蒂夫。你错了。它有一切它需要有的东西。”  
史蒂夫忽然有了一股强烈的危机感，以及与之同时出现的、更加强烈的兴奋感。他没有意识到自己握紧了杯子，直到持久的接触让他感觉手心有些灼痛。  
托尼的笑容更加明显了。“除了你能看到的以外，”他让声音恢复了原有的强度，“我不知道你是否注意到了那个柜子。那里面也有一些，唔，惊喜。”  
史蒂夫几乎用尽了所有力气才没有看向那个橱柜。透明的那一半柜门里面只是些正常的餐具，但另一边会是什么？  
史蒂夫有时候痛恨自己过于丰富的想象力。  
显然，这就是托尼想要达到的结果。他欣赏了一会儿史蒂夫手足无措的样子，才开口道：“我们来谈谈吧。”  
“好。”史蒂夫立刻说。  
“首先，你得放松下来。试着先忘了你刚才看到或听到的一切，把这里当成普通的咖啡馆就好。喝一点热可可吧，它的温度应该已经比较合适了。”  
“嗯。”史蒂夫应道。他低头喝了一小口热可可，正如托尼所说，它已经不那么烫了。  
“那么……”托尼换了一个坐姿，让上半身更倾向史蒂夫，“你想从哪里开始？你的哪部分……‘幻想’？”  
史蒂夫咳嗽了一声。  
“从哪里开始都可以吗？”他问。托尼点了点头。  
“我会问你一些问题，如果你不想回答，可以忽略。”托尼补充道。  
“好。”史蒂夫点头，“我有过关于……臣服的幻想。我想象有一个人，我可以把自己完全交给他，他可以完全……”他停顿了一下，让自己说出那个词，“支配我。”  
“唔。”托尼应了一声，表示他在听。  
史蒂夫看了他一眼，收回目光，继续他的描述。  
“但，我想我昨天提到过，这和我在军队里受到命令不一样。”史蒂夫说，“我不知道该怎么形容。如果真有那样一个人，我希望我能完全……”  
“信任他？”  
“对。”史蒂夫同意道，“我会知道我在他那里是安全的，他会控制我，或许伤害我，但不是真的伤害我。”  
“嗯。”托尼若有所思，“你是指，在你知情并同意的情况下，对你造成一些可控的、愉快的伤害？”  
史蒂夫点头。他还是不习惯向别人谈起这件事，他猜他的脸又红了。可是托尼看起来相当认真，就像在进行什么学术研究一样，这让史蒂夫也能稍微坦然一些。  
“是精神上的，比如语言侮辱，还是肉体上的？”托尼问。  
“更偏向肉体上的，我想。”史蒂夫不太确定地说，“但，这个我昨天应该也提到过，这和我被那些恶棍殴打完全不同。”  
“是的，”托尼点头，“我刚才说了，先决条件是你知情并且同意。我有一个推断，如果我错了，纠正我：你并不是纯粹的疼痛喜好者，对吗？”  
“的确。我受过很多伤，所以很确定仅仅是疼痛并不能让我……有快感。”他肯定又脸红了。  
“基于精神屈服的适当疼痛……”托尼喃喃自语道，随后看向史蒂夫，“那么，奖惩呢？比如你没有达到你的dom给你下的命令，因而获得的肉体上的惩罚？”  
“惩罚，”史蒂夫保持着声音的平稳，“会是什么样的？”  
“视情况而定，”托尼思索着，“通常不会是让你感到愉快的事情，比如，比较用力的鞭打，悬吊，或是长时间保持一个特定姿势。以及限制高潮，如果涉及到性的话。”  
随着那些词一个个被托尼说出来，史蒂夫的呼吸逐渐不再平稳。他感觉一阵微弱的酥麻感从躯干传向四肢末端，最后又回到腹部。  
“我想我看出来你对此的态度了。”托尼带着调笑意味说。  
“嗯。”史蒂夫确信自己的脸已经烧起来了。  
“所以，你能接受涉及性的D/S？”托尼问。史蒂夫点头。“是仅仅可以接受，还是乐于接受？”托尼又问。  
“乐于接受。”史蒂夫说，声音出奇地小。  
他听见托尼的笑声。  
“你真是过于可爱了，史蒂夫。”托尼用一种愉悦的语调说，“我本来还想再问一些关于角色扮演和束缚的问题，但为了防止你把自己彻底蒸熟，这些还是留到下次吧。”  
史蒂夫感谢他的体贴，松了一口气。  
“我必须说清楚一件事，”托尼收敛了笑容，语气严肃，“算是一个过来人的忠告吧。不要急着贴标签，给自己分类。你是sub并不能说明什么。每个人都不同，无法用一个简单的标签来概括；你是你，那就足够了。”  
史蒂夫没想到他会说这个，他内心某个地方似乎被触动了。“好，我会记住。”他点头说，同样很严肃。他放下杯子，看向托尼，然而托尼好像没有要结束的意思。  
“我掌握的信息虽然不全面，但也足够我做出一定判断了。”托尼也放下了杯子。他凝视着史蒂夫，眼神中参杂着平时所没有的某种史蒂夫无法说清的情绪。两双蓝色的眼睛对视，史蒂夫莫名感到了一股压力，但他坚持着，没有移开目光。  
“我昨天说过，除了讲述以外，还有一种方法。”托尼用陈述事实的语气说。他不想压迫史蒂夫，让他做出他并不真的想要的选择；他只是想告诉史蒂夫还有这个选项。  
“你想试试吗？”  
史蒂夫感觉似乎有一种名为期待的情绪充斥着他的心脏。他心跳加速，努力抑制着紧张和兴奋。  
“好。”他说。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：Light BDSM，不喜慎入（高亮）。轻微裸露，限制触碰，视线剥夺，手活。
> 
> 此章有肉。没到年龄别看，plz。  
> 终于写到肉了……鬼知道为什么一篇pwp写了万字才到肉。作者过度爆肝开始肾虚，急需看文充电。

“很好。”托尼说。他站起身，把那张小圆桌连同上面的饮料搬到了墙边。史蒂夫想帮忙，但托尼摇了摇头。他回到扶手椅上，优雅地将双腿交叠。  
现在他们中间没有任何阻拦了。  
“我想我们应该从安全词开始。你知道安全词，对吧？”  
“是的。”史蒂夫吞咽了一下，喉结上下移动。  
“你有什么想法吗？”  
史蒂夫摇头。  
“嗯，”托尼思考着，“不常用的词……‘衍射’听起来怎么样？”  
“我觉得可以。”史蒂夫说，在心里重复了几遍以加深记忆。  
“但记住，在过程中我会经常询问你的感受。有安全词并不意味着我会把你所有的拒绝都当成情趣。我会判断是否要把你推向极限，你明白吗？”史蒂夫点头。“很好。但如果有任何你觉得无法接受的事情发生，一定要说安全词，无论我们在做什么。这很重要。”  
史蒂夫再次点头。“我会记住。”  
“然后，关于称呼。”托尼微微歪过头，“你喜欢‘先生’这个称呼，对吗？”  
史蒂夫呼吸一滞，一股被看穿的羞耻感从腹部升起。他随后做了一个深呼吸，告诉自己不能在还没开始的时候就失去控制。  
“是的，我喜欢。”他肯定道。“先生。”他又急忙补充道。  
托尼抬起一只手，制止了他。  
“在我们还没开始的时候，你不用这么叫我。但在开始之后，你必须在每一句话里加入敬称，明白吗？”  
史蒂夫点头。“我明白了。”他怀疑自己表现得过于急切，但托尼没对此做出任何反应。  
“你对下跪感觉如何？”托尼用一种问“你喜欢吃西芹吗？”的语气问。  
史蒂夫又吞咽了一下。“乐于接受。”  
“那么，”托尼将手肘放在扶手上，双手则十指交叉，置于膝盖上，“我们今天会尝试一些相对基础的内容。简单的命令服从，轻微程度的裸露，以及触碰。你觉得可以接受吗？”  
一阵眩晕击中了史蒂夫。真的吗？他所妄想的东西就这么轻易地获得了？托尼会触碰他……仅是这个念头就让史蒂夫感觉有一串幸福的气泡从心里冒了出来。  
托尼能感觉到史蒂夫的状态。他露出一个大大的笑容，史蒂夫能隐约看到他的虎牙。  
“你喜欢这个。”托尼轻柔地说，“你已经迫不及待了，不是吗？”  
史蒂夫用尽全身力气克制着颤抖。“是的，先生。”  
他不太确定自己应不应该加上“先生”，但托尼没有阻止他。他微微调整了一下坐姿，收起了脸上的笑容。  
“现在，”他的声音变得坚硬有力，“跪下。”  
史蒂夫立刻从椅子上滑了下来，跪在托尼面前。他呼吸急促，心跳不受控制地加快。原本那张平凡无奇的扶手椅此刻却显得像一张王座，而托尼就是他所供奉的王，他的主人；他听令于他，臣服于他，心甘情愿。  
“我注意到你穿了宽松的衣服。”托尼低垂着眼，用疏离的目光俯视着跪在地上的史蒂夫，“告诉我，你是在为现在作准备吗？”  
“是的。”史蒂夫说。托尼的眼神骤然变得更加严厉，史蒂夫这才意识到之前自己感受到的压迫感已经是托尼控制住他的气场的结果。  
“是的，先生。”史蒂夫艰难地开口，纠正道。“对不起，先生。”他又补充道。  
“我们才刚开始呢，甜心。”托尼俯下身，轻轻捏住史蒂夫的脸颊，逼他直视自己，“别让我在一开始就失望。”  
史蒂夫浑身颤抖着，不得不绷紧肌肉才没有失去平衡。“我不会，先生。”  
“很好。”托尼说，松开手，重新坐直了身体。史蒂夫感到一阵微弱的失落，他差点想要跟随着托尼的手掌以保留那些触碰，但又记起托尼没让他动，于是保持着跪姿，克制着内心的渴望。  
“别那么心急。”托尼懒洋洋地说，“如果你表现得够好，你会得到你想要的。现在，回答我。你从什么时候开始期待我们今天的约会？”  
史蒂夫闭上眼，深吸了一口气。  
“从昨天你离开之后，先生。”  
“唔。”托尼饶有兴趣地说，“你想象了些什么？”  
“我……”史蒂夫的嘴唇颤抖着，“我想象你会……控制我，先生。”  
“具体些。”托尼命令道。  
“是，先生。”史蒂夫又深吸了一口气，“我想象你会铐住我，在……一个金属架子上。我想象你会鞭打我，先生，我想象你会……为我的表现感到满意。”  
他听见托尼的轻笑。“五十度灰，嗯？”  
“……是的，先生。”史蒂夫说，为自己的业余感到羞愧。  
“没关系，”托尼把声音放柔和了些，“你还需要学习。这就是为什么我在这里。”  
史蒂夫点了点头。“谢谢您，先生。”他真诚地说。  
“不用谢，甜心。把你的上衣卷起来。”  
史蒂夫颤抖了一下，伸手把T恤的下摆拉到胸口。他用征求的目光望向托尼，后者把目光放到了他裸露的躯干上。  
“继续。”托尼平静地说。  
史蒂夫轻轻咬了一下自己的舌头，把下摆拉得更高，露出因接触微凉的空气而突起的乳头。他闭上眼，因羞耻感而急促地呼吸着。  
“你还好吗？”他听见托尼关切的声音。  
“我很好，先生。”  
“好。如果你觉得太过了，立刻告诉我。”  
史蒂夫点头，强迫自己睁开眼睛，呼吸依旧急促。“我明白，先生。”  
“看着我。”托尼低声说。  
史蒂夫抬起脸，望向托尼。托尼用目光鼓励着史蒂夫，告诉他他做得很好。史蒂夫几乎为那里面的表扬意味而感到想要流泪。  
“相信我，史蒂夫。”托尼轻声说，“你会为我做到的，是吗？”  
“是的，先生。”史蒂夫应道。他想要托尼满意。他想要托尼因为他感到快乐。他可以做到的。他深呼吸，努力让自己平静下来，而和托尼目光相接无疑给了他极大的帮助。  
托尼露出微笑。“告诉我。你还想象了五十度灰里的哪些情节？”  
“蒙眼，先生。”史蒂夫如实答道。坦诚地说出自己的幻想已经不再那么让史蒂夫难堪，因为他知道托尼不会因此对他改观。  
“你想要试一下吗？”托尼果然连眉毛都没动一下。  
“是的，先生。”  
“保持你现在的姿势不要动。手肘放平。”托尼命令道。史蒂夫照做，这种程度的动作维持对他完全不算什么，所以他想要尽量做到最好。他一动不动，看着托尼将手伸向自己的领带结。  
托尼注意着史蒂夫的表情。在单手扯开领带的时候，他看见史蒂夫的喉结明显地上下移动了一下。他以前当过不少人的dom，但没有一个人能够像史蒂夫一样，让他为自己能对对方施加的影响而感到如此强烈的满足。看着史蒂夫跪在他面前时心里升起的愉悦几乎让他自己都感到惊喜。  
“史蒂夫，亲爱的，”托尼站了起来，一只手插进史蒂夫的金发间，几乎掩藏不住话语里的喜爱之情，“你真是无与伦比。”  
“谢谢你，先生。”史蒂夫低声说。  
他看见托尼弯下腰，拿着那条深灰色的领带靠近他，随后他的眼睛就被遮住了。尽管被剥夺了视线，他仍能感受到托尼的存在——他贴近自己脸颊的散发着热量的手臂，他在自己后脑处打结的灵巧双手，还有他打在自己前额上的温热呼吸。  
“先生。”他忍不住开口，尽管他不知道自己能否提出要求。  
他感觉到托尼的动作顿住了。“怎么了？”  
“您能……”史蒂夫纠结着，不知道该不该开口。他不希望让托尼失望。  
“说出来。”托尼轻柔地说，吐出的气息扫在史蒂夫的鼻梁上，“让我知道你在渴求什么。”  
“您能碰一碰我吗？”史蒂夫最终说，声音有些颤抖。  
“可以。”托尼准许道，“你表现得很好，应该得到一些奖励。”  
“谢谢您，先生。”史蒂夫用极轻的声音说。  
随后他感受到了托尼的触碰。把领带在史蒂夫的后脑系好之后，托尼的手往下移，覆盖在史蒂夫的后颈上。史蒂夫感受着托尼掌心散发的热度，几乎因这过于温柔的触碰而落泪。  
那双手在后颈停留了一会儿，又向前移了一些，掌心覆盖在下颚角上，指尖摩挲着史蒂夫耳后的那块皮肤，让史蒂夫感觉有些痒。现在托尼在捧着他的脸了。史蒂夫又开始颤抖。这样缓慢又被限制的触碰接近于折磨，他却因此感到极大的安慰。  
他努力保持着姿势不动，同时克制着想要流泪的冲动。他快要受不了了。  
“嘘，”他听见托尼说，同时那双手又往前移动了一点，拇指轻轻按住他的嘴唇，“你做得很好。我为你感到骄傲，史蒂夫。”  
“谢谢你，先生。”史蒂夫说，发觉自己的声音带着一点哭腔。  
托尼对他太好了。他几乎感觉自己是被爱着的。  
“现在，站起来。”托尼给出新的命令，“慢一点，小心活动你的小腿。手臂保持这个姿势不要动。”  
“是的，先生。”史蒂夫应道。托尼的手离开了他，这让他有些失落，但他知道只要自己好好表现就能得到托尼的奖励，所以他依照命令，维持着卷起上衣的姿势，慢慢从地上站了起来。目不能视让他有些不安，但托尼在他身边的念头让他不再害怕。  
“很好。你的腿怎么样？能站得住吗？”  
史蒂夫试着让双脚分开了一点。“没问题，先生。”  
“嗯。保持住别动。”托尼说，随后开始走动。厚实的羊毛地毯让他的脚步声轻不可闻，史蒂夫只能根据布料摩擦的声音勉强判断托尼还在房间里。但布料摩擦声很快消失了，史蒂夫彻底无法知道托尼在哪，这让他感到焦虑。  
“先生？”他试探着唤道。  
在没有回应的几秒内，焦虑和恐惧在他心中飞速发酵。就在他觉得自己快撑不下去了的时候，托尼的声音从他身后传来。  
“我在，史蒂夫。别担心。”托尼低声说。  
“请不要离开我，先生。”史蒂夫恳求道。他感觉泪水已经充满了眼眶。  
“我不会的。”托尼柔声安慰道，“我永远不会抛下你，史蒂夫。相信我。相信我，你可以做到这一点吗？”  
史蒂夫咬住嘴唇。是的，他需要相信托尼。托尼绝对不会抛弃他，只要他不犯错。他怎么能对托尼产生怀疑呢？  
“我会的，先生。”他深吸了一口气，感觉抑制流泪的冲动变得越来越难。“对不起，先生，我不应该怀疑你。”  
“没事，”他感觉托尼靠近了他的后背。他能感到托尼的躯干散发出的热量。“没事了，史蒂夫。”  
一双手附在了他的腰上。史蒂夫差点叫出声。  
“别阻拦那些声音，”托尼贴近了他的后背说，“让我听到。”  
“是——是的，先生。”史蒂夫说，那双开始在他的腰腹部缓缓移动的手让他无法集中精神。  
托尼更加靠近了史蒂夫。现在他们的上半身几乎贴在一起了，他从后面用手臂环住史蒂夫的腰，手掌则向上探索。史蒂夫几乎能感受到托尼掌心的纹路，还有他指关节内侧的茧，它们是那样缓慢地划过他的身体，让触碰几乎变成了一种甜蜜的惩罚。  
源源不断传来的热量让史蒂夫感觉全身都在升温。他无法再忍受下去了，眼泪夺眶而出，将领带的布料打湿。  
托尼注意到了他的颤抖。“你还好吗？”  
“我很好，先生。”史蒂夫努力掩盖住声音里的哭腔。  
托尼没再说什么，而是轻轻将额头靠在了他的后肩上。他的手继续向上移，轻柔而缓慢地覆盖住史蒂夫的胸部。史蒂夫剧烈地一颤，但不是出于反感——除了体检，他从来没有让别人或自己碰过这里。  
“你知道自己有多美吗，史蒂夫？”托尼叹息般地说，拇指轻轻扫过史蒂夫被冷落已久的乳头。  
史蒂夫发出一声呜咽。他感觉自己身下的部位正在抬头。  
“你喜欢吗？”托尼知道答案，但以防万一，他还是问了一下。  
“喜欢，先生。”史蒂夫说，红色从他脖子上的皮肤一直泛到耳尖。  
“唔。”托尼发出一个音节，在手指上加了些力气，揉捏着史蒂夫的乳头。史蒂夫不停地颤抖着，发出断断续续的呻吟和呜咽。他从来没想过自己还能发出这种声音，羞耻感几乎淹没了他；但是因为托尼的命令，他让自己叫了出来。  
“乖孩子。”托尼低声说。史蒂夫绝望地呻吟着。  
托尼把手从史蒂夫的胸前移开，让史蒂夫有点失望，但随后托尼就将手掌一路下移，一直来到他的裤腰旁边。托尼将大拇指插进史蒂夫腹股沟和裤腰松紧带之间，停了下来。  
“可以吗？”  
此时不需要更多暗示了。“可以，先生。”史蒂夫几乎在哀求着，“求您，先生。”  
“乖孩子。”托尼又说了一遍，把史蒂夫穿的运动裤连同内裤一起轻轻扯开，然后往下拽了一些，让他已经勃起的阴茎得以释放。  
托尼让裤腰卡在史蒂夫的臀部下方，然后将手移回了他的下腹部。他把头稍微抬起来一点，下巴贴着史蒂夫的肩颈，呼吸打在史蒂夫的左耳上。  
“你想要自己来，还是让我帮你？”他轻声问。  
史蒂夫本就泛着粉红色的耳尖以肉眼可见的速度变得通红。“请您帮帮我，先生。”他恳求道。  
“好。”托尼应道，“我让你释放出来，然后我们就结束，好吗？”  
史蒂夫点了点头。“好的，先生。”他又说。  
几乎在托尼碰到史蒂夫的阴茎的瞬间，史蒂夫就感觉自己又硬了几分。托尼握住他的阴茎，轻轻上下撸动着，史蒂夫甚至能感觉到老茧粗糙的表面划过他的阴茎。在托尼用拇指划过他的龟头时，他哭喊了出来。  
“你想要吗？”托尼在他耳边轻声说。  
“想要，先生，求求您——”  
他的话被自己的呻吟打断。托尼的左手仍停留在他的阴茎上，右手却向下滑，轻轻按压着他的阴囊周围，甚至手指更往下伸了一些，触碰着他的会阴。  
这太超过了。史蒂夫哭喊着，几乎不知道自己在说些什么，近乎语无伦次地重复着“求求您”和“先生”。  
“快到了，是吗？”托尼再次用拇指的指腹划过史蒂夫的龟头。  
“是的，先生，是的，求求您——”  
“说我的名字。”托尼把嘴唇贴在史蒂夫的颈侧说。  
史蒂夫立刻喊了出来。“托尼，”他急切地叫道，“托尼，求求你，托尼。”  
随着史蒂夫的呼喊，托尼加快手上的动作，让他痛快地射了出来，精液几乎全部沾到了托尼手上。史蒂夫在瞬间失声，他颤抖着，因过度的快感而感到一阵眩晕，几乎支撑不住自己的身体。  
“史蒂夫，”托尼呼唤着他的名字，“你做得很好，史蒂夫。”他抱住史蒂夫，让他慢慢坐在地毯上。史蒂夫仍然处于半失神的状态，托尼单膝跪在他身边，让他靠在自己怀里。他毫不在意地用西裤擦干了手上的精液，随后一下下抚摸着史蒂夫的脊背。  
“嘘，没事了。”他附在史蒂夫耳边低声说，“我在这，我和你在一起。没事了。”  
史蒂夫感觉包裹着自己的那层舒适柔软的东西渐渐消退。他倚在托尼的怀里，随着托尼的手在他背上的节奏呼吸。他感到安全。他相信托尼，只要托尼在他身边，他就不会有事。  
“你做得很好。”托尼重复道，在史蒂夫的额头落下轻柔的一吻，“你表现得很好，史蒂夫。”  
他们静静依偎着彼此，史蒂夫逐渐感觉意识变得混沌。  
“史蒂夫，亲爱的，”他隐约听到托尼说，“我去给你拿一点喝的来，好吗？”  
他大约是点了点头，因为托尼离开了他，又很快回来。  
“喝一点。”托尼说，把一个杯子拿到他嘴边，“我快速加热了一下，温度应该合适。”  
史蒂夫顺从地捧起杯子，喝了一口里面的饮料。  
是热可可。  
他又喝了几口，感觉一股暖流顺着食道滑进胃里。托尼把杯子拿走，重新开始抚摸他的脊背。  
“睡吧，”托尼低声说，“休息一会儿。”  
史蒂夫又点了点头，昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章。跑剧情推感情线中。没肉，下一章大概有。

史蒂夫醒来的时候发现自己在安全屋里。他撑起上半身打量周围，发现屋里只有他一个人，又倒回床上。他花了大概半分钟才全部回忆起之前发生的事，心里意外地相当平静。  
显然，是托尼把他从准备室搬到了这里；鉴于史蒂夫并不轻，托尼似乎比大家普遍认为的更强壮。史蒂夫回想起托尼卷起袖子露出的前臂，那里确实有着结实的、分布匀称的肌肉。他又想起和托尼在健身房的少数几次相遇，内心奇怪自己为何没留意过他锻炼得当的躯体。  
他从柔软的床上坐起身，发现他仍穿着之前那套衣服，除了有些皱以外，可以算是干净整洁。当然，既然已经躺在床上，他的鞋已经被脱去了；他往床边一瞥，看到一双拖鞋，于是穿着它去了卫生间。  
他从卫生间出来的时候，托尼已经坐在床边了。他注意到床头柜上多了一杯茶和一碟小蛋糕。  
“贾维斯告诉我你已经醒了。”托尼说。史蒂夫点了点头，走到床边。  
托尼给他挪了一个更靠近床头柜的空位。“坐吧。你可以吃点东西，补充一下能量。”  
史蒂夫于是在他旁边坐下，但没有拿起碟子。  
托尼立刻猜到了他的想法。“或者你想先聊一聊？”  
“是的。”史蒂夫说。他没有选择先吃点东西的另一部分原因是他内心微妙的逆反心理：即使托尼说的是对的，他也不想遵循。他不知道为什么会这样。  
“没问题。”托尼说。史蒂夫发现他换了一套衣服，是更为舒适的浅灰色居家服。这让他想起自己全部射在了托尼手里，大概就是因为这个托尼才去换了衣服。大脑的联想功能一旦开启就很难刹住车，他又忍不住回想起托尼对他的触碰，而托尼此刻就坐在他旁边。他轻轻屏住呼吸。  
托尼没有点明他的异样。“你感觉怎么样？”  
“很好。”史蒂夫说。他没有说谎：在整个过程中，他都感觉好极了；但在一觉醒来之后，他的内心浮起了一些隐约的担忧。  
托尼把手放在史蒂夫肩上。没被甩开，是个好征兆。  
“如果真的一切都好，你就不应该是现在这个表情了，史蒂夫。”他轻声说。  
史蒂夫有点郁闷。“我表现得很明显吗？”  
“其实并不。但一个称职的dom应该学会看出别人没说出的话。”  
史蒂夫耸了耸肩。“好吧。”他感觉内心分裂着，一部分叫嚣着托尼是他的dom，一部分又抗拒着自己是sub的事实。  
他沉默了一会儿，重新开口。  
“我是个sub吗？”  
“你可以成为一个优秀的sub。”托尼相当谨慎地回答。他隐约感受到史蒂夫的抗拒，但又不知道他具体在抗拒些什么。“你不喜欢？”  
“我……”史蒂夫看着地板，叹了口气。“我不知道。”  
托尼的身体微微一僵。在他的理解里，犹豫基本上等于承认，只是史蒂夫出于不愿让他太过尴尬的善意选择委婉一些。他一般不怀疑自己是个优秀的dom，但如果一切顺利，史蒂夫应该感觉良好并且期待着下一次，而不是像现在这样。  
他的手仍然停留在史蒂夫肩上，内心已经开始从头回忆整个过程。肯定有什么地方不对。肯定有什么地方做得太过了而他没有发现。  
他希望史蒂夫没有受到太大的伤害。  
“史蒂夫，让我们都更坦诚一点。”他在手上用了点力，直视着史蒂夫。他必须主动解决这个，因为他才是他们中更有经验的领导者。“有什么地方让你感觉不好吗？”  
史蒂夫知道托尼在看着自己，但他依旧盯着地板，不愿回应托尼的目光。“认真的，一切都很好。”他又叹了口气，“只是……我也很难搞清楚我在想什么。”  
托尼眨了眨眼。“我有个猜测。”他缓慢地说，“你在害怕，害怕你的确喜欢这个。”  
史蒂夫安静地点了点头。  
“我很抱歉。”他低垂着目光，“你给我的体验……非常棒，真的。但我不知道这对不对。在整个过程中，我完全交由你控制。我几乎……融化了，你明白吗？我很喜欢，但我不应该……”  
“史蒂夫。”托尼唤道。  
史蒂夫没有应声。  
“史蒂夫，拜托。看着我。”  
史蒂夫不是那么情愿地转头，对上了托尼的视线。但那目光里没有鄙夷或同情，只有真诚和尊重。  
“我们所做的一切都是基于你的许可。”托尼轻柔但清晰地说，“的确，我控制了你，但你才是那个真正有选择权的人。你并没有真正失去自我。正如我之前所说，你是或不是sub对于你是怎么样的人毫无影响；这跟有的人喜欢打沙袋没什么本质差别。”  
“我才是那个有选择权的人？”史蒂夫重复道。他慢慢咀嚼着这些文字，好像明白了一些。  
他所害怕的是那个过于软弱的自己。但关闭自己的能力，让托尼领着自己，是他在意识清醒时做出的决定；并且这控制是有限度的，他知道如果感觉不对就能立刻叫停。他没有失去判断力，也没有失去自己的独立意识。  
“正是如此。”托尼露出微笑。“实际上，是你选择了我。是你选择相信我，依赖我，把你的控制权完全交给了我。我必须得说，我感觉非常荣幸。”  
史蒂夫有些受宠若惊。“谢谢？”他不太确定自己该怎么回答。  
托尼轻笑了两声。“还有一个能证明你没有失去自我的证据。”他补充道，“你提出过要求。这很好，如果你完全无法表达你想要什么，那反而说明有什么地方出错了。”  
“我有吗？”史蒂夫下意识地说。他几乎在说完之后就立刻想起了自己提出过的要求。  
“你希望我触碰你。”托尼果然说。史蒂夫轻咳了一声，错开目光。  
托尼又笑了。“感觉好些了？”  
“是的。”史蒂夫承认道。  
托尼把手从他的肩膀上移开。“我猜也是。你的脸红系统重新开始运作了。”  
史蒂夫捂住脸。他听见托尼的笑声，自己也跟着笑了。“没办法，”他把脸埋在手掌里，无奈地说，“这不是我能控制的。”  
“但这很可爱，史蒂夫。”他听见托尼忍着笑意说，“所以，你打算把自己闷死，还是吃点东西？”  
史蒂夫把手掌放下。“可爱？认真的？”他抱怨道，但仍然拿起了小蛋糕的碟子。  
托尼微笑着点了点头。“百分之一百认真。”   
当史蒂夫开始吃东西的时候，他才发觉自己的确饿了。“我睡了多久？”他咽下嘴里的蛋糕问道。  
“大概一个多小时。这很正常，BDSM从来都是体力活。在激素的作用下，你的身体处于亢奋状态，消耗大量能量，原理跟做爱会消耗大量能量差不多。”托尼停顿了一下，“而且你是第一次尝试……从心理上，保持长时间兴奋也会非常疲倦。”  
“唔，”史蒂夫应了一声，“那你呢？”  
“我？”托尼耸了耸肩，“我也休息了一会儿。”  
史蒂夫点头，继续吃着小蛋糕，没再问下去。他其实没有得到想要的答案。  
自己是唯一一个被调动的吗？托尼看起来没有不满，但他是否也同样感到兴奋？他隐约担忧托尼并没有他那么享受，毕竟他只是个新手，而托尼可能有过十几个比他好得多的sub——这个念头让史蒂夫感到一阵不舒服。  
史蒂夫回忆起在被触碰时那种朦胧的、微妙的、仿佛被爱着的感觉。托尼感受到了一样的东西吗？  
托尼出声打断了他的思绪。“你刚才提到过融化，我想你指的应该是subspace。”  
“那是什么？”  
“一种短暂的峰值状态。你的肾上腺素和内啡肽让你从现实世界中抽离了一小会儿，你可能会变得恍惚迟钝，但那是非常美妙的感觉。Dom也有类似的domspace。”托尼解释道。“有这种感觉是完全正常的。”他又补充道。  
“它简直……”史蒂夫寻找着用词，“不可思议。”  
托尼忽然露出了笑容，史蒂夫不明所以地看向他。  
托尼用欣赏的目光凝视着史蒂夫。“你知道吗，你在第一次就进入了subspace，而这是很多人都无法做到的。”  
史蒂夫感觉自己又脸红了，他用把碟子放回床头柜的动作试图掩饰。他心里很清楚如此顺利地进入subspace和他是不是第一次没什么关系，或许和他的dom是托尼关系更大些。  
“托尼，”他忍不住说，“我非常高兴你是我的第一个dom。”  
他用余光瞥见托尼顿了一下，似乎有些不知所措。  
“谢谢你，史蒂夫。我也很高兴我能给你第一次D/S体验。”托尼缓慢地说，“但严格意义上，我还不是你的dom。”  
史蒂夫愣住了。  
“不是你的原因，”托尼立刻说，“只是我对D/S关系的确定比一般人更苛刻。我认为只有在准备发展长期、稳定的关系时，我才算是一个人的dom。顺便说明一下，我是坚定的一对一主义者。”  
史蒂夫不知道该说什么。“哦。”他干巴巴地应道。  
为了缓解安静造成的尴尬，托尼继续说了下去。“没有固定的dom或sub是很常见的事，这就像约会，你可能要约会过许多次才能找到最适合自己的、想要与之长期绑定的那个人。有时候你需要和一个人约会好几次才能确定他或她适不适合自己，在D/S中也是这样。”  
史蒂夫实在想不到应该怎么回应，于是拿起那杯茶喝了一口。第一次约会就遇到合适的人的概率有多大？他在内心思考着这个问题。  
“有些人会把性和D/S分开，而有些人也会把它们和爱情分开。”托尼继续着，“部分dom和sub并不是彼此的情侣。”  
史蒂夫沉默地点了点头。他试图猜测托尼在暗示些什么；或许什么都没有，只是陈述一些客观事实。托尼停了下来，带着几分探究打量着史蒂夫。  
他换了一个话题。“你之前感到的不适和恐惧，据我推测，应该是来源于你的心理自我防护意识。换句话说，你很难真正放下你的防御，把自己完全交给别人。”  
史蒂夫思考着原因。“这常见吗？”他问。  
“没那么常见，但也不算罕见。”托尼模棱两可地说，随后皱起眉。“实际上，因为在过程中你表现得太好了，我本以为……你接受良好。但你的防御机制让你在事后非常难受，甚至产生了自我怀疑。我想，是不是我做得太过了。”  
一股愧疚感从史蒂夫心里升起。托尼明明什么都没做错，却因为他感到不安和自责。“对不起，我应该早点想到……”  
托尼摇头。“不，是我应该早点向你解释清楚subspace之类的事。”他自嘲地笑了一下，“我不该那么心急的。”  
史蒂夫按下心底因为那句“心急”而产生的小小雀跃，努力集中在分析所谓防御机制上。  
“我觉得……”他慢慢开口道，“我的心理防御机制或许来源于我没打血清的那段时间。你知道，那个时候我很瘦小。那些歧视和霸凌让我非常痛恨软弱无力的自己，但与此同时，我又有着sub倾向。”  
所以这就是他，一个矛盾体。某种意义上，他不愿接受无能为力、失去控制的自己，也无法容忍自己完全依赖他人；但与此同时，他的身体——或者说本能——却渴望向某人屈从，渴望臣服，渴望被控制、被支配。再一次地，史蒂夫觉得自己太棘手了。  
“史蒂夫。”托尼轻轻唤道。  
有那么几秒，史蒂夫不敢看向他。这么一个矛盾、棘手还完全是个新手的sub，托尼还会接受吗？他会后悔和自己进行了一次尝试吗？  
他强迫自己转头，望向托尼。  
托尼抱住了他。  
史蒂夫僵住了，感受着托尼打在自己脖子附近的呼吸，动作缓慢地回抱住托尼。“托尼？”他犹豫地喊道。  
托尼拍了拍他的背，松开了他。“你太紧绷着了，我从第一次见到你就这么觉得。你从来没有允许自己放松过。”托尼把手搭在史蒂夫的肩上，用力揉捏了几下。  
史蒂夫哑然。  
“有人告诉过你D/S其实是让你遵从内心的游戏吗？”托尼低声说，“你的责任感让你难以面对内心的渴望，但你不完全是一个士兵，史蒂夫。你不需要时刻背负着这些。”  
这是史蒂夫第一次听到有人告诉他这些。他对上托尼的目光，在那里面找到了理解和关心。“说实在的，我的思维现在一片空白。”他如实说。  
“只是个人意见，但我觉得偶尔放松自己会对你有好处。”托尼拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“但如果你觉得对抗自己的责任感和某些道德观念太痛苦，也完全没关系。这只是一次尝试。”  
“还会有下一次吗？”史蒂夫问。他希望自己的期待没有太过明显，因为他不想让托尼为了自己的期待而妥协。  
托尼的眼神似乎亮了一些。“这由你决定，亲爱的。”史蒂夫因这个爱称而感到一阵微妙的愉悦。托尼显然看出了这一点，他露出微笑。“我会很乐意和你配合。”  
“我希望还有下一次。”史蒂夫肯定地说。  
“那么，什么时候？”托尼立刻说。  
史蒂夫想了一会儿。“后天听起来会太心急吗？”  
托尼摇头。“不，后天下午就很好。贾维斯，帮我推掉后天下午的安排。”  
“但是，先生，”贾维斯说，“你在后天下午和国务卿有一场会谈。”  
托尼皱起眉，刚想开口就被史蒂夫打断。“不。”史蒂夫坚决地说，“你不能因为这件事放国务卿鸽子。我也是参与者之一，我不接受这个时间。”  
“好吧。晚上总没事了吧，J？——别告诉我，帮我推掉，就这样。放心，史蒂夫，如果真有重要的事贾维斯会提醒我的。”  
史蒂夫无奈地叹了口气。“所以，后天晚上？”  
托尼点头。“后天晚上。”他随后看向床头柜上的碟子，那里还剩下一小半蛋糕。“你想再吃一点还是直接下楼？晚饭我订了披萨，应该已经到了。”  
“直接下去吧。”史蒂夫说。他端起碟子和杯子，从床上站起身。托尼也站了起来，两人一同往门口走去。  
“史蒂夫。”托尼忽然叫道。  
史蒂夫停下脚步。“怎么了？”  
托尼看着他。“我知道对你来说，把自己交出去是一个困难的决定。谢谢你选择了我。”  
交给你的话，也没有那么困难。史蒂夫在心里想。  
“不，托尼，”他微笑着说，“谢谢你选择了我。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的，我终于开始改排版了。

史蒂夫不想这么形容，但这两天几乎像是圣诞前夕。他知道那一天会发生些什么，但不知道具体内容，就像节日前几天不安又期待地等待拆礼物的瞬间的孩童。  
要做到保密并不容易，因为他的好心情有些过于明显了。他非常想和娜塔莎聊聊，顺便感谢她给出的建议；但从技术上来讲托尼既没有和他做爱，也不是他的dom。去和别人说“嘿，你知道吗，我和托尼玩了一次”听起来未免太奇怪了，这是史蒂夫能做到守口如瓶的主要原因。  
第三天晚上六点半，他如约来到那个房间，带着忐忑和期待的心情敲响了门。

“进来吧。”  
史蒂夫做了一个深呼吸，推门进入。房间与上一次相比并没有什么改变，除了那张小圆桌又回到了两把椅子中间以外。托尼坐在他的扶手椅上，向后斜靠着椅背，左手放松地搭在扶手上，右手支着下巴；小圆桌上依旧摆着两个马克杯，不过热可可换成了柠檬茶。  
“晚上好。”史蒂夫有些拘谨地打了一个招呼，在他的椅子上坐下。  
“晚上好。”托尼也说，面带微笑看着史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫因那个微笑而略微放松了一些。他拿起温度正合适的柠檬茶，喝了一小口。他注意到托尼穿了一套深蓝色的双排扣西装，温莎领下压着整齐的黑色领带，显得相当正式——或许是因为他刚从和国务卿的会面中回到大厦。  
“我是这样想的。”托尼开口道，“你察觉到了自己的sub属性，然而没有明确的喜好，其他倾向也并不明显，因此我在考虑和你尝试各种可能性。你觉得呢？”  
史蒂夫猜测“各种可能性”意味着他们还会有很多次这样的见面。如果仍用约会来做比喻，他想默认了将来还会有许多次约会大概是个好征兆。  
“好。”他欣然同意道。  
托尼的笑意更深了些。“那么，这几次就由我先安排。等你知道自己喜欢什么之后我们可以一起商量。”  
史蒂夫点了点头。我们会走到那一步的，他想。  
托尼换了个姿势，上半身往前倾了些许，手肘支在扶手上，双手指尖相碰立在胸前。“你知道BDSM里，除了DS和SM，还有绑缚与调教，对吧？”  
“嗯。”史蒂夫应道。  
“你有什么……想法吗？”托尼微微偏头，看着史蒂夫，“意见？喜欢或反感？”  
史蒂夫试着想象托尼把自己束缚起来的场景。他或许会用绳子、皮革这样柔软的束缚，或许会选择金属——这也很符合他“钢铁侠”的称号。他的想象不受控制地滑向了托尼穿着战甲的模样；他并不认为自己有狭义上的恋物癖，但让“钢铁侠”作为自己的dom……  
他抬起目光看了一眼托尼的表情，不知道他会不会喜欢这个主意。他让自己先把不切实际的妄想放到一边，然后开始想象传统意义上的束缚。他会动弹不得；如果用的是绳索，它们还会勒进他的皮肤，在解开后留下深红色的痕迹。他会无法反抗，甚至无法挣扎，完全处于托尼的控制之下，并且心甘情愿。  
他发现自己喜欢这个念头。  
托尼，当然，再一次看出了他的态度。他回报以轻笑。  
“我们会有很多乐趣的，史蒂夫。”他温和地说，“如果你准备好了，帮我个忙，把这张桌子搬到旁边去。”  
史蒂夫隐约察觉到了托尼的目的：移开这张桌子会成为类似于“开始”信号的举动。或许这样能更加明确“开始游戏”的那一刻，让他们更好地进入状态。他把杯子放回桌上，然后站起身，抬起桌子把它移到几米之外。他回来的时候，托尼正从那个放着餐具——和其他东西——的橱柜前转过身，手里拿着四捆绳子。  
史蒂夫看着那些绳子，不知怎的，明明刚喝过柠檬茶却感觉口干舌燥。它们是红色的，具有非常斯塔克式的张扬和高调，似乎生怕别人不知道它们是情趣用品；从质感来看，史蒂夫猜测那不是麻绳，但也看不出具体是什么材质。  
托尼拿着那些绳子朝他走来。他饶有兴趣地看着史蒂夫的表情，后者正在努力不让自己的目光黏在亮红色的绳索上。  
“安全词，还记得吗？”托尼问，尽管他现在已经有些迫不及待了。  
史蒂夫点头。“记得，‘衍射’。”  
“很好。”托尼说，弯腰把三捆绳子放在脚边，只留下一捆。“过来站好。”  
史蒂夫感觉一股微弱的兴奋击中了他。他说不出究竟发生了什么，但托尼的声音中有某些东西变了；他意识到，从这一刻开始，他应当称呼托尼为“先生”。  
他走到托尼面前，看着托尼把那捆绳子展开整理，然后对折。他估计它至少有十二米长。那条红色的绳索在托尼深蓝色西装的背景下显得更加亮眼；工程师骨节分明的手上缠绕着捆束用具，这和他过于严肃的西装革履形成了强烈对比，所带来的视觉冲击力让史蒂夫不自觉地吞咽了一下。  
在他看得有些出神时，托尼的声音把他带回了现实。  
“把你的手腕靠在一起。”  
史蒂夫立刻照做，让手腕的内侧相碰，伸到身前。他不太确定需不需要把手臂伸直，但托尼似乎没这个意思。  
托尼右手拿着绳子对折的那一端，在史蒂夫的手腕上绕了两圈，又把它和剩余的部分交错，扭转了半圈让绳子固定住，然后用多余的那截绳子穿过史蒂夫手腕中间的缝隙绕了一圈，最后打了两个结固定。  
在整个过程中，托尼几乎面无表情，就像在进行一项推算或者完成一个实验。他从头到尾没有看过史蒂夫的脸，而是盯着他的手腕，双手灵巧又熟练地控制着那些绳子。在穿过史蒂夫双手间的缝隙时，他的拇指轻轻拂过了史蒂夫的手腕，轻微发痒的感觉让后者的手指不受控制地抽动了一下；但托尼似乎没注意到，只是专注于手上的工作。  
他并没有捆得很紧，史蒂夫猜测自己的手腕仍然能在一定限度内移动，尽管可能只有一两厘米。  
“动一下试试看。”托尼说。他松开手，让绳子的剩余部分自然垂落。  
史蒂夫试探着挪动手腕。绳子捆得比他想象的更紧些，手腕上那两圈绳子的摩擦力让他的双手无法相对绳索移动，手腕之间的固定则让他的双手无法相对彼此移动。即便如此，他很确定这绳子禁不起他的全力挣扎。  
他抬头看向托尼，后者仍然把目光落在他的手腕而非他的脸上。“用力。”托尼命令道。  
史蒂夫犹豫着用上大约一半的力量。出乎他的意料，绳子居然没有任何要断裂的迹象。  
“再用点力。”  
这次史蒂夫用上了八成力气。他感觉这已经在绳子能承受的边界了。  
“继续。”  
史蒂夫停顿了一下，不确定地看向托尼。“我觉得它会断的，先生。”  
“没事。”托尼依旧没有看向他。  
于是史蒂夫用尽全力一挣，绳索果然应声而断。他有些惊慌地看向托尼，结结巴巴地道着歉。“对不起，先生，我——”  
托尼摆了摆手。“没事。”他说，弯腰拿起另一捆绳子，像对之前那捆已经断开的绳子一样，仔细整理着。“这正是我的意图所在，让你测试一下它的极限。事实证明，它不能真正束缚住你——正如我所预料的。如果你想，你可以挣开，对吧？”  
史蒂夫点了点头。“但我不会的，先生。”他又急忙补充道。  
自他把桌子搬走以后的第一次，托尼直视着他，嘴角露出一丝笑意。史蒂夫心底一直隐隐约约的不安在此刻终于被消除了；之前的托尼太过漠然，甚至称得上冰冷，再加上他穿着的正装和简短直白的命令，总让史蒂夫感觉对方遥不可及，仿佛根本不在意他一样。然而仅仅是短暂的一瞬眼神接触，他就奇怪地放心了。那眼神是温暖的。  
“这正是意义所在。”托尼轻声说，“你可以挣开，但你不会，为了我。”  
这些话语像有魔力一般，让史蒂夫轻轻屏住了呼吸。这个念头让他战栗：为了托尼，他会控制自己的四倍力量，小心注意不挣断绳子；他会卸下所有防备，就像主动把喉咙暴露在敌人面前的野兽一般脆弱；他会毫无保留地把自己交由对方控制。  
他会做到的。  
他没注意到自己舔了一下嘴唇，直到托尼的目光忽然停在了那上面。过了几秒，托尼弯下腰，再次拿起一捆绳子，轻快地向前迈了一小步；现在两人之间仅有半臂的距离了。  
托尼把刚拿起的、收得整整齐齐的那束绳索举到史蒂夫的嘴边，碰了碰，似乎在征求他的同意。史蒂夫立刻明白了托尼的暗示；他顺从地张开嘴，轻轻咬住那捆绳子中间的部分。托尼松手，让史蒂夫完全叼住那捆绳子，眼神晦暗不明。  
他看着史蒂夫，后者的目光低垂着，睫毛轻轻颤抖，脸颊泛起淡粉色。他看起来实在太顺从了，似乎无论托尼给他什么，他都会全盘接受；这样一个力量惊人、可以轻易将没穿装甲的他制服的男人，却选择安静地服从，把自己置于他的控制之下。这种想法让托尼不得不低头整理手上的另一条绳子以免自己失态。  
“在我把它拿下来之前，为我咬住它。”他边将手上的绳子对折边说，“当然，安全词除外。其他时候你可以点头或摇头。”  
史蒂夫点了点头。他的舌头被绳索顶着，有点不舒服。但他可以做到的。  
托尼重新抬起头，呼出一口气。“转过去。”  
史蒂夫转身，背对着托尼，面对着他的椅子。他感觉托尼靠近了他，然后用绳子在他胸上绕过一圈。他看不见托尼在他身后做了什么，但肯定是固定、收紧之类的事，因为他能感到绳子勒住了他的胸部和手臂。同样的动作又被重复了两次，一次反方向从胸上绕过，另一次从胸下，都在背后固定。每次托尼需要把绳子从史蒂夫胸前绕过时，他都会贴近史蒂夫的后背，用一种类似拥抱的姿势把绳子从一只手递给另一只，史蒂夫几乎能感受到他躯体的温度。  
三圈过后，史蒂夫已经能明显感觉到绳索的压迫和束缚了。那些绳子不仅把他的双臂固定在身体两侧，还嵌进了他的皮肤里，压迫感不算强，但总归能引起他的注意；更重要的是，那三束从他胸前绕过的绳子似乎比起单纯的束缚还起到了别的作用。  
史蒂夫的胸肌一向很吸引人眼球；他在来到二十一世纪之后，也的确为别人肆无忌惮的目光而感到困扰过。但是托尼——作为应对大众目光的专家——曾经告诉他，那只是人们对“美好事物的单纯欣赏”罢了，绝无侮辱意味。  
而此刻，他本来就相当发达的胸部肌肉被上下各两条绳索向中间挤压着，甚至比平时更夸张。他不确定这是不是托尼计划中的一部分，但那些绳索隔着他衣服的布料造成的勒痕显然让他的胸部更加突出了。这认知让他感到有点羞耻。  
绕好这三圈之后，托尼停顿了一会儿，思考着该用哪种方法给史蒂夫一个漂亮的反手缚。他个人绝对更喜欢合掌式，但那对手臂、肩膀的柔韧度都有所要求，而且会带来上肢的酸痛，甚至——如果他处理不当的话，虽然这不太可能发生——会造成拉伤。传统日式反手缚则会把双手固定在腰附近，对被绑缚者的要求更低。或许这才是更适合作为开始尝试的方法。  
长时间的停顿让史蒂夫有些不安。他想回头看一眼，但最终克制了这种冲动。他应该相信托尼；上一次他就该记住了，托尼不会抛下他，绝对不会。  
最终，托尼还是决定尝试一下合掌式；如果史蒂夫感觉难以接受，他再换成别的。  
“如果你觉得手臂或者肩膀很痛，立刻喊停。”他提醒道。史蒂夫点了点头，于是他松开绳子，让打好结剩余的部分自然垂落，然后双手握住了史蒂夫的手腕。在被碰到的瞬间，史蒂夫紧绷了起来，但随后立刻放松，任由托尼引导着他把手反摆在背后，手掌相碰，指尖向上。  
托尼仔细观察着史蒂夫的背部、肩部和手臂肌肉，松手让史蒂夫自己保持这个姿势，然后捏了捏他的肩膀以示让他放松。“怎么样？”他问道。虽然格斗技巧优秀的史蒂夫大约不会在柔韧度上有什么问题，他还是必须问一句以确定。  
史蒂夫没法说话，于是点了点头表示一切都好。这种程度的拉伸对他来说并不算什么；非要说的话，因为这个姿势而更加前挺的胸部更让他感觉不一样些。羞耻感更加强烈，他甚至感觉这个姿势像是在展示他的胸部。  
“试着把你的小臂也贴在一起，但不用强求。”托尼的声音从史蒂夫身后传来。史蒂夫依言照做，向后扩张肩膀，努力把手臂并拢，最终几乎把半条小臂贴在一起；当然，因为肩膀往后张，这个动作也更加突出了他的胸部。它们被胸前的三束绳子挤压着，而他绝望地发现自己的乳头已经立起了。  
托尼站在史蒂夫的身后，所以看不见这一切，但他能想象到。他做了一个深呼吸，继续手上的工作。他把手掌插入史蒂夫的后背和手臂之间，摸索着拿到绳子，在史蒂夫的手腕上绕过两圈，又穿过原来的绳结以固定。  
史蒂夫感到托尼有意无意地触碰着自己，手掌贴紧小臂，指尖划过脊背，指侧的茧擦过最为敏感的手腕；他忽然有些庆幸嘴里咬着一捆绳子，避免了发出让人脸红的声音。  
相比上一次不断的交流和询问，这次托尼显得更为安静，房间中只有他摩挲绳索的细碎声响和两道平稳的呼吸声。托尼将绳子又从史蒂夫的胸下绕过一圈，回到后背，穿过束缚住他手腕的那圈绳子，围着绳索绕了两圈，最终打了一个平结固定。  
绳子被略加整理、收紧之后，史蒂夫已经能够完全放松，让绳索固定住自己，而不是主动保持反手合掌的姿势。这让他感到一种奇特的安心；虽然是被控制住的一方，他却能全身心地放松，因为他已经选择把自己交给了托尼——他绝对相信的人。  
托尼开始在史蒂夫的大臂缠绕绳索以加强固定。他的触摸经过史蒂夫手臂上隆起的肌肉，轻柔却不可忽视。他的动作熟练而迅速，仅在五六分钟后，一个不是那么标准、但绝对具有极强观赏性和实用性的反手合掌缚就出现在史蒂夫的身上。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 怎么还没完？！

托尼不动声色地深吸了一口气，然后轻缓地吐出。他非常喜欢捆绑的一点就在于它的仪式感；作为捆束者，没有什么比完成一次捆绑本身更好的奖赏了。但是不，它还没结束。  
“转过来。”他简短地命令道。  
史蒂夫依言照办。他的上半身已经被完全捆束住，动弹不得；不知怎的，他感觉房间里有点热，以至于身上的衣物显得那么多余。“把腿分开，靠着椅子站好。”托尼继续命令道。史蒂夫微微分开双脚，让脚后跟贴住椅子的前腿。他已经隐约猜到了托尼的计划，并为此不可避免地感到一股兴奋的期待。  
托尼伸手握住史蒂夫衔住的绳索，示意他松开。史蒂夫张开嘴，在绳索被拿走时一直被压住的舌尖不自觉地跟了出去，暴露在微凉的空气中；他很快意识到自己的动作，立刻缩回舌尖，留下被唾液润湿些许的嘴唇。  
上帝啊，他非常确定自己又脸红了。他下意识地看向托尼，后者轻笑着向前走了一小步，上身前倾，靠近了他。  
托尼在他们双唇相贴之前略微停顿了一下，像是给史蒂夫最后一次反悔的机会；史蒂夫来不及担忧他会不会表现得过于急切，就向前迎上了那个吻。一切都太过自然，史蒂夫甚至忘记去思考这为什么会发生，又会改变些什么。他唯一能确定的就是当下他非常享受这个吻。  
他们呼吸交错，柔软的唇瓣彼此相贴。托尼的动作轻柔到不可思议的地步，舌尖轻轻描绘着史蒂夫的下唇。一两秒过后，他退后结束了这个吻，但仍停留在能感受到对方呼吸的距离。在那短暂的吻发生时，他们都没有闭眼；史蒂夫看见了托尼眼中的笑意，还有更多他无法看懂——或者说，不敢妄加猜测——的情感。  
他微微前倾上半身，想重新贴上托尼的嘴唇，但托尼说出一个词。  
“不。”  
史蒂夫僵在原地，慢慢退回原位，带着难以掩盖的失落看向托尼。托尼后退半步，拉开了两人之间的距离，但没有切断他们的视线交流。“这是奖励，你要付出努力来得到它。明白吗？”  
“明白，”史蒂夫说，因太久没开口说话而声音嘶哑，不得不咳嗽了一声以恢复正常音量，“我明白了，先生。”  
托尼点了点头，随后移开目光，低头进行和之前一样的程序：解开那捆绳子，对折整理。绳索的中间一部分因沾染了唾液而显出深色，托尼对这充满情色意味的景象却视若无睹。正如史蒂夫之前所预料的，托尼蹲下身来，把他的脚腕和椅腿绑在了一起。他绑完一侧又去绑另一侧，史蒂夫盯着托尼的发旋，努力忽视托尼的手指擦过脚腕内侧皮肤的触感。  
完成一切后，托尼站起身，退后一步以欣赏他的作品。史蒂夫穿了一件浅灰色的T恤，本就不算宽松的布料现在被大红色的绳索紧紧压在他的皮肤上，勾勒出肌肉饱满的躯体；他那条黑色的运动长裤则没被绑住，现在松松垮垮地盖住了脚腕的绳索。  
纵横交错的红色绳索和史蒂夫美好躯体的结合已经足够赏心悦目，仅仅是看着这一幕，托尼就已经产生了一股强烈的满足感。但更重要的是他非常清楚这副美好的身体里蕴含多么恐怖的力量；史蒂夫身上的肌肉可不是仅供观赏的。然而这些力量却平静地、乖顺地被收束在完全可以被挣脱的绳索里，一如它的所有者那般服从。  
这样静默无声的凝视持续了接近半分钟。史蒂夫几乎能感受到那道目光如有实质般扫过他的身体，抚摸他向后扩张的双肩，经由他被突出的胸部，拂过他的腰腹和大腿，最后落在他被固定住的脚踝。  
“你的肩膀和手臂感觉如何？”托尼问。史蒂夫感受了一下，这样被捆束的姿势当然说不上舒服，但也不至于难以忍受，至少现在还不至于；他估计自己还能保持至少半小时。“还好。”他如实答道。托尼点头，再次提醒道：“如果你感觉手指发麻或者失去知觉，一定要告诉我或者使用安全词。千万不要为了不打断我们正在进行的事而选择隐瞒，知道吗？”  
史蒂夫点了点头。“我知道，先生。”他说，感觉一股暖流经过胸口。托尼真的在乎他；无论那是否只是出于游戏内他作为dom的基本素养，至少此时此刻，托尼关心他的感受。他确信如果自己现在毫无征兆、毫无理由地说出安全词，托尼会立刻松开他，哪怕一切看起来都很完美。  
正因如此，他才想要表现得更好，想要不辜负托尼对他的信任和期待；他想证明自己值得被选择，能够承担并且配得上托尼给予他的一切。  
“好。”托尼应道。他走到橱柜前，拿起一根长约七十厘米的直木棍；显然它一直放在橱柜上，史蒂夫惊讶于自己之前为什么没看到它。不过，无论是谁，当他面前站着托尼·斯塔克的时候，都很难注意到别的事情了。  
托尼握着木棍的一端走回史蒂夫面前。史蒂夫打量着那根棍子：它是木质的，深棕色的木头纹理几乎暗得发紫，握柄则是银白色的金属；它大概和史蒂夫的小拇指差不多粗，通体几乎一样粗细，不过手握的那一端略微粗一些；说它是手杖又太短、太细，史蒂夫想起教鞭，但它比一般教鞭更长，而且显然设计出来是为了和教鞭完全不同的用途。  
——或许也没那么不同。  
“直鞭，”托尼开口道，把史蒂夫的注意力转移回他身上，“我不会用它来鞭打你。”他说，注意到史蒂夫的微妙表情后又补充道，“至少不是今天。”  
他勾起笑容，然后——完全出乎史蒂夫的意料——坐进了那张扶手椅里。圆桌被移开后，两张椅子的位置并没有改变，此刻史蒂夫被绑在他的椅子上，托尼则坐在对面属于他的那张椅子里，好整以暇地看着正面对自己的史蒂夫。他们之间的距离不足以让托尼在不前倾身体的情况下碰到史蒂夫，但对于直鞭来说却刚好。  
托尼向后靠着椅背，双腿交叠，左手肘架在扶手上，手指抵着侧脸；握着直鞭的右手则按在膝盖上，那根细长的直杆如同利剑一般水平地向左侧伸去。他就这么坐着，嘴角上扬，笑意却不达眼底，带着一种堪称慵懒的漫不经心。他身上那套原本显得过于严肃的正装此刻却忽然变得恰到好处，从领口到袖口连一丝多余的褶皱都没出现；它的主人明明坐姿相当随意，却透露出一切都掌控之中的自信和从容。  
“猜猜看，”他用一种充满耐心的声音问，“我会怎么对你？”  
史蒂夫感到一股兴奋的战栗从脊椎蔓延到四肢的最末端；忽然间，他的心跳变得如此清晰可闻。“你会用它触碰我，”他不得不深吸一口气以稳住身体，“用它来纠正我的姿势，用它……”  
心脏跳动得太过用力，血液一下下撞击着血管；他感到一阵轻微的眩晕，那个词就在他的舌尖，但他无法将它吐出。  
托尼握住直鞭，把它斜斜地竖在空中，目光从握柄划到末端。史蒂夫难以自制地让目光跟随着托尼的眼神扫过那根细长的木棍，为脑海中的想象再次感到战栗。“说出来，否则我不会这么做。”托尼依旧耐心地说。  
史蒂夫清楚托尼的意思：如果想要，就必须抛弃毫无必要的羞耻心，坦诚直白地说出自己的欲望和幻想。“你会……”即使反复告诉自己要信任托尼，并且这里没有其他人，这对史蒂夫来说还是太难了。他再次做了一个深呼吸，重新开口。“先生，”这个熟悉的称呼让他感觉好受了些，“你会用它代替你的手来抚摸我的敏感带，挑逗我，直到我不得不乞求得到高潮。”  
托尼不置可否地扬起一侧眉毛，略微坐直了些，直鞭的末端点在史蒂夫的胸前，停留在他的剑突上，轻轻卡着下面那根绳索。“既然你这么说了。”他忽然在直鞭上施加了不小的力道，让史蒂夫差点站立不稳向后跌坐进椅子；但他最终稳住了身体，笔直地站着，尽管直鞭的戳刺让他感到一阵疼痛。  
“站好。”托尼的态度近乎于懒散。他握着直鞭，就像交响乐团的指挥拿着指挥棒，随心所欲又控制着一切。他用直鞭的末端沿着紧缚在史蒂夫胸部下方的那根绳索从左至右划过，然后又缓缓回到正中间，越过绳索向下滑去。史蒂夫的呼吸变得急促，他能感到坚硬的木头压迫着脆弱敏感的腹部慢慢下移，带来必然的疼痛和不适，以及一种奇特的被注视、被呈现甚至被使用的感觉。  
直鞭最后停在史蒂夫的衣服下摆处。托尼转动手腕，让直鞭挑起史蒂夫的上衣，然后顺着裸露的皮肤滑了上去。史蒂夫倒吸一口气，胡桃木坚硬但温和的触感在他的腹部游走，不断向上探索，直到再次碰到那根绳子。  
“这是什么？”托尼忽然说，似乎由原先的漫不经心变得稍微感兴趣了一点。史蒂夫不用确认也知道托尼的目光落在了自己胸前，他非常清楚那层浅灰色的衣料已经什么都遮掩不住了；这认知让他耳尖发烫。  
托尼发出轻笑。“你有反应了，史蒂夫。”他用有些刻意的惊讶语调说，“我还什么都没做呢。”与此同时，直鞭在史蒂夫的衣服下方贴着被勒紧的地方划过。  
有一个瞬间，史蒂夫想要咬住嘴唇以免发出声音；但他又想起上次托尼对他说的——“别阻拦那些声音”，于是放任自己发出含糊的呻吟。托尼的表情像是一下子被点亮了，他看向史蒂夫的眼神中充满惊喜和赞赏，彻底打消了史蒂夫心里最后一丝犹豫和不安。  
“很好，很好，”他毫不掩饰自己的喜爱，接连说道，“你学得很快。”  
托尼收回直鞭，站起身，史蒂夫的心几乎随着他的动作而雀跃起来；他知道自己刚刚赢得了一个奖励。他脸上的期待让托尼也露出微笑。  
托尼上前一步，左手覆在史蒂夫的侧脸上，拉近了两人之间的距离。“你真的想要这个，是吗？”他用极轻的声音问。  
史蒂夫吞咽了一下。“是的，先生。”他用同样微弱但足以让托尼听清的声音回答道。  
于是托尼靠近他，用一个吻代替了一切不必要的言语。他的嘴唇压着史蒂夫的磨蹭，随后用舌头撬开史蒂夫的嘴唇和牙齿，动作轻柔缓慢至极。史蒂夫小心翼翼地追随托尼的舌尖，又试探着舔吮托尼的嘴唇。他们依旧没有闭眼，试图从对方的神色中找到任何一丝有利于心中猜想的证据。  
这个吻比第一个更久，也更加深入，史蒂夫注意到托尼的呼吸在这个吻结束后有所加快。后者凝视着史蒂夫，带着笑意却又无比珍重。“你值得它。”  
史蒂夫不知道“它”指的是什么：这个奖励，这个吻，还是这整个游戏？他真的非常希望答案是最后一个，或者——他警告自己停止痴心妄想——比那更多。  
托尼收回左手，史蒂夫还没来得及感到失落，就被靠上自己左脚踝的直鞭转移了注意力。两人之间的距离仍然相当有限，托尼没有改变这个距离，右手握住直鞭，让木头的末端贴住史蒂夫的小腿内侧。  
他向史蒂夫露出笑容，然后让直鞭缓缓上移。史蒂夫急促地吸了一口气，胸膛起伏着，感受着小腿内侧的硬物用缓慢但不容抗拒的方式贴着他的腿部肌肉移动，经过膝盖，来到大腿内侧。史蒂夫下意识地想夹紧双腿以阻挡它继续向上，但脚腕上紧紧捆束着的绳索阻止了他；他这才意识到托尼逼迫他分开双腿并固定的真正用意。  
托尼继续用直鞭贴着史蒂夫的大腿内侧向上。这样在史蒂夫敏感的皮肤上的缓慢移动带来了相当美妙的反应，史蒂夫喘息着，恐惧又期待地等着直鞭碰到他的裆部。在它真的触碰到那里时，他不自觉地发出一声呻吟，随后发现自己无可救药地勃起了。  
托尼当然不可能错过这个。他不无恶趣味地在直鞭上施力，让那木头隔着布料向上压迫史蒂夫的阴茎，满意地听见史蒂夫因此从喉咙里发出了接近呜咽的声音。  
“你硬了。”托尼说，同时不急不慢地抽插着直鞭，让它压着布料磨擦史蒂夫的囊袋和会阴，带来几声混杂着嘶声的低喘。史蒂夫所有躲闪和逃避的尝试都被那些他心甘情愿被缚上的绳索扼杀，他无处可逃，只能被动承受一次次摩擦带来的快感和随之而来的羞耻感。“你想要我碰你吗？”  
“想——”史蒂夫刚想开口回答，托尼忽然加重了力道，直鞭用力碾过那块神经密布的肌肤，让说到一半的词被带着颤抖的呻吟打断。他避开托尼戏谑的眼神，吞咽了一下，重新开口。“想要，先生。”  
“唔，”托尼若有所思地看着史蒂夫。“但你说的是我会用它——”史蒂夫不需要更多解释也知道他在指什么，“——来代替我的手，不是吗？”  
史蒂夫的喘息窒住了一下。“是的，先生。”  
托尼忽然停下了手上的动作，抽出直鞭，右手向下移动握住木质的部分，然后用金属握柄贴上史蒂夫的脖子。冰冷的金属上带着些许托尼手掌的余温，抵着史蒂夫的喉结，快速攥取了他皮肤的温度；史蒂夫微微抬起头，放轻呼吸，努力抗拒着躲开的冲动。  
“那么，我会遵循你的说法，”托尼平静地说，“用它替代我的手，直到你不得不乞求得到高潮。”


End file.
